young justice
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Lucky girl is Gwen nelson her secrets will be unlocked as she fights along side the young justice league this is also on wattpadd with pictures under MaxMartinez846
1. Chapter 2

STAR CITY

JULY 17, 23:16 PDT

Brick is conducting a smuggling operation in the docks, when Speedy intervenes and cuts it short. Brick is peeved that he keeps foiling his operations, and mockingly expresses disappointment that Green Arrow isn't intervening personally. "Ohh! - You again! I'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow's Not messin' up my operations personally."

" **Eradiko"** I shot multiple mana beams at the men

"you should probably be insulted that you got your but kicked by a girl on second thought you should feel proud " I punched him in the face

"What are you guys doing here?" he said smirking at the young girl

"were her to convince you to come with us" I said

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need. - For covert missions, you know, spy stuff." robin said as he took down another bad guy

" - And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first." kid flash said 

Speedy denies membership

Speedy refuses to join the Team.

Speedy fires one final arrow that encases Brick in high-density polyurethane foam, effectively restraining him.

Speedy declines, claiming he needs no adult supervision or a clubhouse to hang out with them. He goes on to disparage the Team, calling it a joke and something to keep them busy and in their place. He leaves the us behind, speechless. Im just really angry right now

Mount Justice

July 18 ,11:16 EDT

Robin and Kid flash entered the cave he asked me and aqualad if we asked red tornado when he arrived he said that only batman assigns missions leaving us dejected

"Maybe we can all look around our new base" they all followed me we saw the gym the garage the back door

"I smell something burning" superboy said

"The cookies!" me and M'gann said in unison as we flew to the kitchen we have become great friends

they were burt but kid flash did not seem to mind then we exchanged names

"my friends call me Gwen" I smiled I looked at super boy then i released that he did not have a name then he screamed at Miss M we told her that her powers of the mind were an invasion of privacy but i was not to hard on it and they noticed

"Hey why aren't you in pain" robin asked

"Oh cause Im telepathic so I'm use to it"they all seemed shocked

"Really show me "ms M said

(Imagine the butterfly effect on gwen's face)

I connected to ms 'm's mind and I showed her visions of space

"Wow" she said super looked at me in awe but turned to M'gann in rage

"So yeah stay out" he growled at her she then wanted to show us her ship I grabbed super boys hand and dragged him along to her ship

"cute not very aro dynamic but cute" wally said M'gann giggled in response

"Its not awake" she turned her bio ship into a small airplane we all looked amazed she created five seats for us to sit in and her in the middle she requested permission to leave the cave which she got

"The ship responds to mental commands" M'gann said

"As long as it's the only ones" Super boy said I frowned at him

"Maybe the ship can respond to your mental commands Gwen" I just smiled

"Red tornado to team reports have been made about a disturbance at the happy harbor power plant proceed with caution" we went but the bio ship was caught in a tornado

" What his this they are sending children" this guy who shows some similarities to red tornado

"try my wind power **Galeas Zipuctus** " wind from the ground went up to him he just shot it back at me super boy catched me

"who's your friend" he asked me

"I don't know I didn't catch his name" I went down

"You may call me Mr twister" he said

"How original" I muttered throwing a beam at him

"Hello Megan guys this is red tornado this is a test" M'gann said

"what?! of course" robin said

"Do not pursue him, we will not pay attention to this and make Roy right" I said

"You think Im red tornado? How Ironic... can red tornado do this" he made lighting appear i tried to stop one from coming to us

" **Mercuta Verditis** " I shot lighting only to get shocked my self

"Ahhhh" it pushed me back

"Gwen!" super boy came to me then the dubber stopped

"what happened" Aqua lad stopped

"i put the bio ship between us" M'gann said

"You think that makes it right?! your tricked us into thinking that was tornado and looked what happened Gwen got hurt!" he screamed

"Superboy Im fine" I grabbed his chin to turn him to me its seems I'm the one who can calm him down

"Its not her fault" Aqua lad said

"Yeah rookie mistake" Robin said

"Hi the showers we will handle it from here" Kid flash said

"Just stay out of our way" superboy growled at her I was about to object when Superbly lifted me bridal style

"You know you have to apologize" I said

"Alright but I'm not gonna apologize for wanting you to be safe" he said I kissed his cheek he blushed

"Hey Mr twister face my twister **Tur-bo**!"I shot a mana twister at him witch pushed him back but only for a moment

"Ill they to read his mind" I didn't get anything it was blank like when M'gann tried to read his mind

"Nothing" he fired wind at the guys I got them with a spell

" **Skadiggeteth Metalarka** " I had them all on the ground

"Thanks Lucky girl" Kid flash said

 _~Listen everyone~_ it was M'gann

"I thought I told you" super boy growled

 _~I know I know but listen I have a plan you have to trust me~_ she said we listened at proceeded

"Oh you peace of scrap metal what are you waiting for!" i shot a mana beam at him

"Isn't it obvious a real hero" he said

"Enough Ill take it from here" Red tornado said

"But we have a plan" robin said but red ignored

they fought but the m'gain reveled herself as red tornado and we dismantled him and discovered it was an android inside and android we returned to the cave I saw M'gann a little down

"Apologize" I posted at M'gann

"Fine"he sighed he apologized then turn to me i smiled and then we went on a mission I knew roy was wrong


	2. Chapter 3

SANTA PRISCA

JUNE 19, 00:43 ECT

Bane overpowered Kobra

Kobra overpowers Bane.

Inside the Santa Prisca Venom facility, the Cult of the Kobra has taken over, but say that if one of the prisoners defeats their master's champion in single combat, they will leave. Bane steps forward and is given back his Venom which he uses to enhance his strength. At the other end of the arena, a scrawny Mammoth enters, and is infused with a dose of Kobra-Venom, transforming him into a hulking monster.

Bane and Mammoth begin their brawl, with Bane taking a considerable beating. As Mammoth defeats Bane and throws him to the ground, the Kobra Cultists begin to chant, "hail Kobra"

CARIBBEAN SEA

JULY 22, 20:08 ECT

The Bio-Ship is on approach to Santa Prisca, as Robin reminisces the mission details assigned to them by Batman

In his words

"Santa Prisca, the world-wide producer of the illegal super steroid Venom, has ceased all shipping of the drug, despite the fact that the facility seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity."he said The Team's assignment; infiltrate the prison, figure out what is going on, and report back to the League. If the League feels they need to intervene they will.

"What about a leader Batman" I asked

"Figure it out yourselves" he said then the transmission was cut off

Nearing the first drop-zone, Aqualad activates his Stealth-tech and the Bio-Ship enters camouflage mode. Aqualad dives into the water, and lands on the beach, where he patches heat and motion sensors and gives the Team the order to move in.

"Im loving the new stealth tech" Kid flash said he tries to convince superboy

"No tights no suits no offense" he said

"It totally works for you" me and M'gann said in unison then we awkwardly looked at each other Superbly raised an eyebrow at her then he smiled dreamy at me and we prepared to drop Super boy didn't think he needed a line and ended up making a small crater I giggled at him

"Hey Lucky girl I could catch you if you don't want a line" Super boy said I smirked thanks buy I got it I front flipped out of the bio ship

" **Tardis Motis** "I whispered slowing my descent down and landing lightly on my feet

we contact Aqualad, who, scaling a cliff, tells us to head for the factory, and that he will meet us there.

On our way, Superboy hears a twig snap. Kid Flash switches his goggles to thermal mode, and sees two squads of "armed bozos" heading for one another. They meet, and a firefight breaks out. Aqualad orders us to steer clear, only Kid Flash runs of to find Robin and ends up tripping and falling into the middle of the skirmish. The rest of the Team arrive, and fight off the two squads, Superboy tackling Bane to the ground.

"hey why don't you sit down big guy" I said I held him with a mana beam but he breaks out of it

" **Kemo Char** " i shot a mana best at him and he got pushed back

During a conversation after the fight, we discuss the current situation, deciding that Batman did not know that Kobra was in charge of Santa Prisca, and that it was likely Kobra came in and tossed the "goons" out. Kobra is hording the Venom, and Robin claims they don't leave until he knows why. He then breaks out into an argument with Kid Flash about who the leader of the Team should be, both attempting to assert themselves to the position, until Bane interrupts. He offers his "assistance", and a way in via his secret entrance. Miss Martian reads his mind, and confirms that there is a secret entrance, so i guess we don't have a choice but I glare at him

" **Necte Artes Magicas** " I shackle him

"Just in case you get any ideas" I said he chuckled

"Oh you are a fiesty fire chikita I like that" I wrinkled my nose in disgust Meanwhile, Kobra and a cultist stand on a balcony at the Venom factory, when the cultist claims that "he approaches". Kobra orders him to activate the radio-jamming net, as nothing must interfere.

Hacking systems

Robin and Kid Flash discover the "Kobra-Venom".

Bane and us overlook the factory, Robin noting the amount of Venom boxed and ready to ship. They come to the conclusion that a "buy is going down", and need to determine the buyer. Kid Flash and Robin again have a dispute about the leader issue,

"Will you two just focus on the task at hand before i give you both at double back slap" i growled they backed away in fear

Bane reveals the opening to his secret entrance and leads them in to the factory. As we enter, Robin disappears, followed by a competitive Kid Flash. Robin knocks out a cultist with a specialised baterang and accesses a computer, asMiss Martian and I notice that Kobra is only shipping the newest Venom and Superboy hears an incoming helicopter. Robin and Kid Flash identify a chemical formula as a mix between the Project Blockbuster formula, and Venom.

The helicopter lands, revealing Sportsmaster to be the mystery buyer. Floating above Sportsmaster and Kobra in camouflage, I send Aqualad a telepathic image of Sportsmaster. Aqualad attempts to contact Red Tornado and the League, without success.

Kobra Sportsmaster

Sportsmaster is the buyer.

Bane then suggests he has a plan, and dives off of a balcony into the middle of the factory, attacking two cultists. Aqualad and Superboy are then attacked by Mammoth, who crashes through the factory window. Superboy and Mammoth engage one another in combat, as Aqualad fights off cultists, and Bane escapes. I shot beams at mammoth which he notices and he charges at me and I fly up and bounce off his back

" **Statues** " I mobilize him for a sec allowing superboy to knock his lights out

Aqualad orders Miss Martian to link them up telepathically, and then gives Robin the command to return to the fight, as they need to retreat. Kid Flash clears a path, and they escape, but the cultists and Mammoth chase them through Bane's secret passage .

Aqualad orders Superbly and I to destroy the support beams,

" **ara Tremmo Eradico** " I dismantle some beams as super boy destroys the rest

and the tunnel collapses.

Robin questions his failure on his first mission as leader, as Aqualad hypothesizes that he may be too experienced for such a new team. Robin then suggests Aqualad be leader. The rest of us agrees, and Aqualad accepts, but makes it clear that it is only until Robin lifts the burden from his shoulders. Aqualad then announced their first priority is to prevent the shipment from leaving the island.

MOUNT JUSTICE

JULY 23, 10:01 EDT

At Mount Justice, Batman berates us for our many failures on the mission, but congratulates us for their ability to adapt to a new plan, and choose a leader

"Ugh I'm so exhausted" I collapsed on the floor the team laughed at my funny antics


	3. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83cbbbf3e9b98a6502bfda5a4c7c05ea"MOUNT JUSTICE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1c493ad7c6bff90cfed523ef6d42f1"AUGUST 3, 13:06 EDT/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ef3b67eac51444edbd4473231cbbc6"Superboy returns to the Cave/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50944cbbd233353251b74556d88ed805""How was Metropolis?" Megan asked he grunted in response Ok its my time I grabbed his arm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3036bb95fd229fc1917a23f968c3f0d9""Hey look at me" he immidetly relaxed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c4363a67b1bbda82a8c6ab47786626""Talk to me" i said He sighs /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="432b8f5fbb19e292cdbe2f3a755aec46""He just he pretends like I don't exist he does not even give me the time Ok day" I pat his back to relax him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e863c2b51fb7756691360c38f0fd06be"Black Canary and Martian Manhunter arrive/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32f22a96e39ce4b1a29656b721b43523"I hug her she smiles /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3a30d92afe94e9e9e2bdefc0696ef1"and she is going to teach us /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a895460aa5f2e8c81318ae22bf5f99""Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you- Everything I've learned from my own mentors-uh!- And my own bruises." I see she is hurt/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="954c0cc31302aaf579f93ec4696b18a4""What happened?" I asked with concern /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="246e55d2a343923003c1cadb1ed86df5""The job now Lucky girl Mind if You demonstrate what I have taught you" i step forward and we get into fighting position she charges at me but i grab her arm and flip her then she surprised me with a kick which I blocked when I grabbed her by the leg and I flipped her over while flipping perfectly on my own ending my move with a perfect split the team looked shocked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79ce9a742cd3d192251e8eff589756d2"BLACK CANARY: FAILED /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab9e32e3ee48292a93f45983261c664""Looks like the student out shined the master" I helped her up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3375430154aaea94fce9c8b521bd4425""Now can you tell me what Lucky Girl did to win" she said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939c11f6b99b892204d9fb63c396c41e""She was awesome" Superboy said dreamLY M'gann looked a little annoyed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="917076f58939a751bee08efc34e547dd""She became the master" Robin said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c928256825b45039e76c95826c9654cf""She used my strength to her advantage now for another demonstration, Wally?" he was eating a banana /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5abd5d106d5f1f7034146f7bcd4d017""Yeah! After this- Swish- I'll show you my moves." he hit on black canary while throwing away a banana peel this should be good she took him down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58074e1fe34c8610a4b5f5ec60ff72e""did anyone see what he did wrong?" she asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5e4e4edd6dfe0275a092cb7440a44bd""Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" robin said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d93cd911173ff00b636b9612661e7425""Dude" kid flash complained /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef2856e0cd6f593eab392d275d9254e5""That is a good observation" I said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999c03ed999cd09a0713610e227823ff""He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" she was cut off by super boy /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29094ff79b8b93748498d51365c581a6""Oh, please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms."I frowned at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1b91512cc3abefb8f9cde7183fdd76""I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." he said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66cf87dd719f928513d4e04dfbd32478""Super Boy-" I was cut off by Black Canary /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3db940dcd25b2e48b7de38de6511a38f""Prove it" the engaged in a sparing match and he lost robin was laughing but was cut off when I punched him in the shoulder and covered his mouth /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dfda6f9b2bc27c8af90e726432d14cc""You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-"she was cut off again when he charged at her but lost /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13fb8944b9ef883ff7ffc47a439a1a24""That's it. I'm done." he said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b247536dd3d2baa2fda4864d5172527a""Training is mandatory " but then Batman calls into the Cave from the site of a fight. A new threat attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary earlier in the day, and because the android was capable of learning its enemies powers, it grew stronger with every reinforcement the League threw at it. It took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc838f95614ec1f84c3585fb2a16911""How is it possible for an android to be that powerful" I said amazed and scared /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1ffc5767973a8f44933ed58ff92f9f"" is this T.O. Morrow's work" robin asks but Red Tornado had already ruled that out. Martian Manhunter recognizes it as Professor Ivo's work, though he is believed dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fac3fdf16d6172b51ff686d36abd93c7""The remains of the android will be moved to STAR Labs facilities in Boston and Manhattan, with additional trucks acting as decoys. The Team will escort the real transports." said Batman we nodded I looked to Superboy who seemed angry /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f01c9c991168b8b0f65f576843a8a91"Ill talk to him later /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97fd481f8ad68b37a8ebbcf1fbce7921"LITCHFIELD COUNTY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fa04283037b8784cf48828c00c4e8c7"AUGUST 3, 20:08 EDT/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="7b5cd919dbf7f126a55dcfc8618210b6" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42efe9f0fa7b3015cd032f67df757f18"In a field in rural Connecticut, the trucks are ready to depart, overseen by the Justice League. Superman checks in on us , who is wearing civilian clothing and waits in a nearby forest. He avoids eye contact with Super boy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00bb06f277411a33a73127acd7ce00f6"Me Robin and Superboy follow the Manhattan truck. Superboy is still angry with his treatment by Black Canary and I don't have to read his mind to know that /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ff5e87c2f0252001b8e480ea6008391""I know your angry but training will help you Super boy it helped me" I said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203e0f4a36679458d6dc5472f50d9111""Yeah but Black Canary is your mentor I think superman should be the one training me you know to control my kyrotonien powers" Robin disagrees—taking down stronger opponents is part of the superhero business Superboy speeds up to avoid further discussion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ded3e541296f0ed65e45cc40d768d5"Suddenly, out of nothing, robots with a simian appearance—MONQIs—attack the truck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9806c473f87e5c501b9483b0a45f0159"Robin switches his bike to battle mode. Superboy doesn't—he just jumps on the truck. I ride on the of the truck /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17c8222335e084627430c544f46a347""I hate monkeys" Super boy growled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d864f44d7b8e265fbf798c061e8a8a90""Im not too fond of the over grown rats either" I said I attacked some /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6312d084c7fb2f15bc06ed636d032207""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mechanae Discombobulus/span" I dismantled a few robots but one came o my bike and took the wheel of I use my mana to fly for a bit Robin climbs on top of the truck, and Superboy made it back as well. The MONQIs blow on of the truck's wheels, and escape while Robin secures the driver as the truck veers out of control./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac3b948babddef02d52f1320e0ec125a""Great well-super boy! wait!" he leapt away from us going after the monkeys /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a393bdc6ea000311772c3a53fcabef3""Aqualad to Lucky girl"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AL/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf103724ae0b87f55b970d8875b84a8a""Our cargo Is gone and so is super boy"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" LG/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d1218eaa5bf354d9d9b7e702625cef""Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AL/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ff429857b334bf46679ddfd5180d0d""I don't need help, don't want any!"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SB/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe111705f019a234ae49a4586fc29eb""I think he ditched his comp." Super (note the sarcasm)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbf6d802991e41ded087637fb354ae4d""He's out of my telepathic range."M'gaan said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7cb1742d7888f1d8a8fc329b21844d7""Mine too" I said trying to search for his mind /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4473dd03cd9ea267f97250ddbe86f7d1"Since the decoy trucks weren't attacked, Robin hacks a MONQI and finds that the parts have GPS beacons. He triangulates their position, and finds they are headed for Gotham City. The Boston team is too far away, but Kid Flash heads there on foot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429076454b60c3709f2840d158c19f4a"GOTHAM CITY/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02270941f67f1d2ad4a098e3dc97614a"AUGUST 3, 21:21 EDT/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c652f60900ebc83d0ab3ea89ede1b4c6"Robin Me and Kid Flash converge on Gotham's city limits. Robin realizes the android is at a school, the Gotham Academy. Superboy fights Amazo in the halls and the science lab, and end up in the gym. Ivo joins them, seeing the amusement value in Superboy's feeble attempts to stop Amazo. Kid Flash saves his teammate before the android crushes him. I shot my dismantling spell at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00cc28504f12e7a20fef86cec3ae2a03""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mechanae Discombobulus/span" it had no effect on him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b307dbacbe58a0a97fdd67f00f1e9a0""My Dismantling spell didn't work he destiny shifted right threw the beam" I said I jumped up as he used super mans heat vision on me it followed me I stopped and put up a quick defense spell /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea935e58616562d4786fbcd159a8a9a3""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Congo/span" It didn't last long it broke pushing me to the wall /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e593a064fef6deb2e2fad6c1456a4e"Amazo grabs Kid Flash and crushes him with Superman's strength. However, the android is forced to use Martian Manhunter's intangibility to evade an arrow that came out of nowhere. Kid Flash escapes; the arrow lands next to Robin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dae10cb55954da59511c2cbe5bf3915""Access Black Canary" I smile as Superboy decides to change tactics by attacking Ivo instead, forcing the frightened scientist to give Amazo new orders. Instead of attacking the three heroes, Amazo now only acts to protect Ivo. Robin throws a batarang at him, which he easily evades by turning intangible. But before he can change back, Superboy punches him. As he becomes tangible again, Superboy's fist is lodged in his head. It promptly explodes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6689ba60c7287dec7ef9233091fbb77e"Aqualad and Miss Martian finally arrive. Robin secures the android, but Ivo is gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825f0002cce95f909a84cf08685ee5d1"MOUNT JUSTICE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f51f21ece939375b056c7ab12b12ec"AUGUST 4, 01:06 EDT/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b5edda7ab043ec9d9b15bf97a6f215"Not Green Arrow/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12792eaf1c4b94fe87f8608971256e00"Not Green Arrow's arrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b27510dc7a684189a3812b21eb20be0"Batman debriefs us in the Cave. Ivo is moved to a League priority. We did a good job, and the League is impressed—though Superman may need some more time to warm up to Superboy. Batman tells us that we can call the League for back-up at any time. Robin rebuts him, and shows the arrow that saved Kid Flash. He accuses the League of following and babysitting us, but is forced to take back those words when Green Arrow shows it's not his arrow. Im not certain that it was Speedy. Kid Flash keeps the arrow as a souvenir. Superboy apologizes to Black Canary, and resumes training./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84d62642a73d1a2d67a53cf60c15c1b2""So access Black Canary?" I smirked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ea314b62a2f37a95b26b73969f652a""Maybe I can access Lucky girl" He smirked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86814374a3a0c7855c3430be2fab398a""Oh honey no one can beat the original" I smirked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	4. Chapter 5

MOUNT JUSTICE

AUGUST 8, 09:58 EDT

We decided to go to the beach today well all of us except wally

"Come on Gwen we wanna go while its still day time" Conner said I opened the door and he looked dazed and starstruck

"What? What it it" I asked

"You look amazing" he said

I blushed He smiled and took the Picnic basket I was Carrying we met with the rest of the team and went out

"Hello Megan we should like go to the beach every day" she smile

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." he was being dramatic

"Poor wally" M'gaan said we were silent for a moment

"Ok Last one in is a rotten egg" Robin said I smiled the rest of them looked Confused

"Rotten Egg?" Aqua lad looked at me

"Its a phrase" they all nodded their head in understanding M'gaan started to run in so did Kaldur btw making a bigger cannon ball after the other Super boy smirked and picked me up bridal style and jumped high in the air and we were coming down

"OH SWEET MAMA!" i SCREAMED AS i CLUTCHED SUPER BOY WHO WAS LAUGHING we splashed making a mid sized wave I splashed him he splashed me back hard and I smirked I raised my hand

" **Tempestus** " and water shot at him we all laughed then we went and grilled some food oh wally is gonna be so mad me and super boy had a hot dog eating contest i won

"How does such a small girl eat 8 hot dogs and still be hungry" Aqua lad said

"Hey a girls gotta eat" I said sipping on my lemonade then I reading when I noticed the team carrying a sleeping superboy in sand I giggled and he woke up and shake the sand off him and saw me giggling and chased me he caught me and twirled me around then we got a message from batman to come in and prepare for a mission we went in hit the showers and returned in our mission costume I saw a girl who had a similar costume to green arrow's the the zeta tube activated having a beach ready wally fall and have a ball bounce to batman who glared

"Oh sweet lord"I face palm

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" the girl says

"Uh who's this" Wally ask

"Artemis, your new teammate." SHE SAYS I'm am happy we have another girl

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you." he says

"Um, she's my new protégé." green arrow said

"What happened to your old one?" he asked we were cut of by the Zeta beam

{Recognized-Speedy, b07.}

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." How original first mr twister now red arrow does anyone else smell rip off i know i do

"Roy, you look-"

"replaceable" ok he is starting to work my nerves

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."said Green arrow

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" my right eye twitched

"Yes she can" she pointed her bow at Roy I already like her

"Who are you?"

"she's my niece" -" I'm his niece" they said at the same time

"But she is not your replacement"green arrow said

"We have always wanted you on the team, And we have no quota on archers." Aqua lad said

"And if we did you'd know who'd we pick" wally said

"Not me" I said artemis smirked at me Roy looked a little hurt but the smirked and winked at me he just made me growl at him

"Whatever, baywatch. I'm here to stay." she stood her ground he glared at her

"you came to us for a reason." I reminded him

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." he pulled up a picture of her on the hollo screen

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert At royal university in star city- Vanished 2 weeks ago." I stated he smirked at me

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Hard-core." Kid flash and robin fist bumped

"No pinky and the brain he already rescued her"I said they looked dejected

"Only one problem. The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- Concrete, steel, flesh, bone." he said my eyes went

now we have to protect her while she installs a virus for this stuff

HAPPY HARBOR

AUGUST 8, 21:53 EDT

Roquette desperate

Artemis and Kid Flash's bickering gets on Roquette's last nerve.

At Dr. Serling's hideout, Artemis, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash watch over her

"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com." Aqua lad orders

"Oh this is weird" Artemis said '

"And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer With less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull" she said out loud

"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" Kid flash said

"Pot, kettle. Have you met?" artemis said

"Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude From the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team" Kid flash said'

"That is so not on me" she said

"Fate of the world at stake" I said reminding them

"She started it" Kid flash said sounding like a five year old who was fighting with his sister

"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian Lucky girl and Super boy patrol the perimeter?" Aqua lad said

"mmm. That boy." I saw her looking at super boy and suddenly my liking for this girl went south

"He can hear you. We can all hear you." I said crossing my arms

"Oh I know" i just took super boy with me Roquette has found the Fog and instructs Miss Martian to reconfigure the Bio-Ship so that me Robin and Superboy can go after it

I touch the bio ship and the controls turn pink and the ship seems to upgrade I go and it go's faster then with Ms Martian

we inform Aqualad that they have arrived too late to Philadelphia, because the Fog have already cleaned and destroyed its target—STAR Labs. Aqualad instructs us to ascertain the Fog's next target while they'll move Roquette.

Meanwhile, Robin is en route to a Wayne Tech facility, the Fog's next target. He starts postulating what its technology can be used for, but ceases before saying more than he should to Superboy. He declares that they don't have enough time to evacuate the building. Professor Ojo pulls over at Wayne Tech, and prepares to launch the Fog.

Outside, Professor Ojo sees the Fog dissolving and Me and Superboy close in. Ojo hits him with another blast, but my mana shield is able to withstand it, pushing his way to Ojo and super boy knocks him out. we go back to base robin saved the people in ways tech while the virus took its toll on the fog we went back and let me tell you this was a long day


	5. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83cbbbf3e9b98a6502bfda5a4c7c05ea"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /MOUNT JUSTICE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfa675162ec9c72e65954b288905af4"AUGUST 19, 19:39 EDTbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bacef4acd45d0d1c92bc959ed0b5806"In the Cave, Superboy with his shirt off and Kaldur engage in sparring practice. Me ,Megan and Artemis watch and talk about which of their teammates the other should date/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd5b92b89a14aa7aa3d84095b883f6f""You and Kaldur would look cute" I just rolled my eyes /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4189461d44fe2545dcbb536fab037557""Kaldur is like my big brother but you and wally would look cute together" she just recoiled I giggled she smirked at me /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6aed8402d4ef0c73f5fca1f04f437f4""What about you Gwen who do you want to date" she said I blushed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ec069944031bf1d38a7b5dc609e1f2""Who said I wanted to date anyone" My eyes shifted to superboy she didn't notice but she smirked at me knowing that I had a crush on someone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6a48d055b63982c64c4a068b95f1212"Superboy finally beats Kaldur with a move he learned from Black Canary and tornado came in/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e2c38edbcf12bc7799e7179d4067590""Do you have a mission for us?" wally asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="349bc14041ccf80536eec65a81c49185""Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." he responded /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca8a2843b929aafeb010afcc0341e144""Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin Doing the dynamic duo thing in gotham, But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a-a mission?" wally said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741368c4576e3aedafd1f6747c52550b""If we can be of help"aqua lad said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2fc0d06c5861f6baca120588f6955ac""This is Kent Nelson, a friend."my eyes went wide at my grandfathers name "He is 106 years old" red said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af91d96dc64cac5ea37c62a8682f6d2c""He doesn't look a day over 90" wally joked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfd2f621068bc277e0a70e8dfbcee98""Hey watch it thats my grandpa" the team seemed shocked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19e83c872018eb88d18df4efc314204f""And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league." I can't believe it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="100fdbdef4169ea684de136ac2826d46""He missing" My eyes go sad super boy holds my hand /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28781312fa419b7f14a84db97f3576""Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e4eebb547d740e6e9c14a105c7307ba""More like doctor fake" Wally said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5a14971e5161bad57090a3a0871508b""what?" I said in a dangerous tone that obviously Wally did not catch/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29364c2114d690a074c49185ff3f1a66""Guy knows a little advanced science and "dumbledores" it up To scare the bad guys and impress the babes." I jumped at him growling but Kaldur and Superboy held me back/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5163d4c0c6b4dee009326532e30a53bc""Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, The source of the doctor's mystic might, And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." red said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f2d9063efffe57c7c0da84238162f35""Forget that Kent Nelson is the greatest sorcerer this world has seen and he is my grandfather I have to find him" determination written all over my face /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="664f0b3c4dda1a4fbc5426cbc9431579""He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him too" M'gaan said /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="008a8ba12f1b9891064698f2bcfa6098""Me too So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."Wally said I clenched my fist and I turned /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b83cfedd87d8c33397a76c77b0ab384""Ill prep the Bio ship" M'gann said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ee573ad0e67ec4926199a8b4ebeac8e""No Time Im taking us their I want you guys to hold on to me no mater what don't let go" they did as told /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33dc0e87d37d10a37c6bebf284b30de7""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eo Recedentia/span" we were surrounded in a mana bubble and we were in the tower of fate /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f00e9c551a2b68cb993cf152eda166de""I did not know you could-woah" the floor went down they were all hanging super boy was by the bottom where their was lava his feet were in /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33dcd0bd8215dc1bba4eda3ab3cdfd36""Ahhh!" he cried out in pain I went to him /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3f0efe2f3ac51a0456b15d092aa027""superboy!" I flew to him and saw his feet were fine but his boots were gone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0589535f2c7c346a05263f7619aa2591""Those were my favorite boots" he growled I rolled my eyes and stretched my hands out /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b51212eaee3949c71573f7c1f72f9e30""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Resendo Boots/span" I made his boots appear again he smiled /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="893bcaa1e9c36ff31b82133f7215f55e""Why is this happening" M'gann said as I made a platform for all of us to stand on /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c969237ca68d4e17902acf671483262""Because their is a non believer" I glare at kid flash who smiles nervously I roll my eyes and snap my fingers we are in the liabary I see Grandpa and we head to the top where i see In the twisty, space-bending stairways of the Tower, grandpa refuses to show Abra and Klarion how to find the helmet, so Abra proceeds to torture him again, much to Klarion's glee. I screamed out my team is somewhere else I shot a mana beam Clarion shot fire at me and I blocked it with Mana They enter an elevator and grandpa hugs me and introduces himself the team . He explains that, although Abra Kadabra is a charlatan that uses science to simulate magic, Klarion the Witch Boy is a Lord of Chaos, a being of tremendous magical power. we exit the elevator next to a giant bell, and Kaldur, Superboy and Megan soon fall from thin air next to them. Unfortunately, Abra and Klarion arrive soon as well, and Abra starts blasting them with electricity. Kent rings the bell with his walking stick, and as it glows grandpa and me and Klarion walk into it and are transported to the very top of the Tower, exposed to the sky, where the Helmet of Fate is waiting. Klarion shoots grandpa I put up a mana bubble /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c709e0473c13e58ac995c0ba6533654""Grandpa" tears were in my eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3898ad5fb1f0471b1b017eb093433bdd""Oh Kiddo its alright Im gonna be in a better place" he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39cef6fd69a166fa7422c63431dccc9f""No I need you please don't leave me" I beg for him to stay strong /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66eb6d2183ba8fb3d196d4f4b34375c4""Ill always be with you my wonderful girl my teachings will always be available to you here in this tower i give to you my existence in this universe is over now its time for you to own the magic of the wold" he takes his last breath I just let him down on the floor the team saw me with my back turned the bubble went down /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72515a5d3000e35862e6d6143ac6751d""Oh man" wally said looking at my grandfather and my position M'gann gasped /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68370dbf4ff67c474861c993b5b1daa9""Nabu is mine now" Klarion tried to reach for the helmet but I turned to the helmet and put it in a bubble my eyes were now oozing with mana energy and rage /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3458cc5164ddf9b6d935282542f27465""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Interdamoto Laborator!/span" i SHOT A HUGE MANA BEAM AT HIM WHICH BROKE THROUGH HIS SHIELD he made a red blade the team came forward/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766c9a9d7a8bf67f3c61dcec85d8fbf6""No he's mine" I made a mana blade and we dueled and we were equally the same power /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93975b6408fb58f447a9ac1dd6c949e5""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mercuta Verditis!/span" Our beams fought for dominance but we were in sync I then took my gaze toward his cat /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e7ded57024f356bceebcd1a546b6df""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tempestus Impetus /span" lighting shot at his cat/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d94f0ea563b4e05bd477650ba8513031""Tickle, how could you hurt a defenseless cat" he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e4e4c1f0b8f3cc053acac206ea617c8""You and I know both know that is not a defenseless cat its ur anchor what keeps you in this world now take your fur ball and leave this pace and never return" I said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392b4c68a914be9640faadcb4808ac79""Fine keep your crummy helmet" he left I went to my grandfathers body and I lost it /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc85460b957edc9b3f3625d9117b2ca4""AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" sPHERES OF MANA WERE IN my hand and I screamed Wally, M'gann, Artemis, and Kaldur all looked at me with sorrow as wind blew by them I felt hand on my arm it was superboy my body lowered into his grasp and he hugged me as my power went down I just sobbed into him the team came and comforted me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ae67322ef7fd701f7668c2cd8e66e2"We kept the helmet as a suvernior and then I went home/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69039dd564a0cca786a97b3f4ec82bad""Mom, dad" I saw them reading/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46486b9baa0484336a17dd34d82e80f0""Yeah honey" dad said he looked worried seeing my tears/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4736267d59f01fc2c84025bc17d3a2dc""Is something wrong Gwennie" mom said I just showed her Grandpa kent's stop watch she gasped and hugged me so did my dad the hugged me I need them right now and they needed me/p 


	6. Chapter 7

I brought the team with me to my grandpa's swimming hole the team was having fun but i just gazed into the water

"Hey gwen I know it was your idea to come here but your not having any fun" wally said

"Sorry wally?" I dried a loss tear from my eye

"Its ok trust me we understand" rOBIN SAID with a knowing sad expression

"hey who's that" they pointed to see a women in a robe by my grandpa's favorite tree

"Hey this is private property" we chase after her and she is gone in a pink flash

"Ive never seen flowers like this" M'gaan said Itried to get a sense on it but it just died

"Who was she" Conner said

"I don't know but were gonna find out" I said

(no p.o.v)

we all wait in civilian cloths on the bio ship in camo mode

"You think she is coming back" Wally said

"She left more than one flower so yeah I"GWEN said

"iM GONNA go to the bathroom" she said as she went to the bathroom 2 minutes later the team saw the same women and one tout and surrounded her

"Alright Lady Talk who are you" Conner said

"Such rotten kids go away" she made a huge mana wave around her to clear her of these kids she lifted herself up from the ground and flew to the water M'gann chased after her

"oH a chase I haven't had a good chase in years" she laughed

she shots a beam at M'gann who is hit and sent to a rock by the edge of the water robin and Artemis shot their arrows/disc at her she uses the explosion from the blast and hits them back and sends them to M'gann

"Ok granny fun's over" Wally said running to her she just put up a mana wall and pushed him to were some of his team mates were Aqua lad used the water to try and subdue her but she used his move against him causing him and super boy to rejoin the team

"This world will be a lot better with out you meddling kids" she shot a beam at them only to be blocked by Mana field she turned to see Gwen holding it up

"Can I leave you guys for five minutes" She said

"Do that again" he women asked

"Gladly"she said pushing a sphere towards her which she absorbed

"why are you here in my grandpa's water hole " he eyes widened

"You'r grandfather kENT nELSON?" she nodded then the women hugged her

"KIDDO!" The teens were shocked this women was hugging their team member

"I thought I was the only one in our family but here you are oh you look so beautiful I'm sorry about your friends Ill see you soon" she disappeared

"What just happened?" Artemis said

"I think I just met my grandma" gwen said

(normal)

I was at home when I asked my dad to come here

"Hey sweetie" he said kissing my fore head

"Dad can I ask about grandma" he seems shocked i never asked about her before

"why if I may ask" he said nervously

"Since grandpa is ... gone I thought I could know more about Grandma since I know I didn't get this magic from Grandpa Kent" I made a pink beam he sat on my bed

"I knew this day would come... you did get that from your grandma" he said I smiled

"So i have magic from both my grandmother and grandfather" I said

"Magic No Gwen you grandmother is an Alien"I was shocked and Im sur the team was tow considering they were hiding in my closet

"An Alien?" I sat on my bed

"Guys can you come out" I said my team came out they looked shocked as much as I was Dad sighed

"You too mom" dad said grandma apeered

"You always knew when I was around baby i wonder why the spark never grew in you" she said she teleported us down stairs my mother broke a vase

"Oh Verdona what a surprise" she said in a monotone voice

"Why don't you set out chocolate milk and cookies for the kids" she said as she fixed the vace my mom set out snack which wally mostly ate

"So Im an alien?" I asked

"An anodite to be specific we are energy beings can both absorb and create life energy using Mana and as some people call it magic we are power glorious wonderful beings that are admired through out the universe" she said I looked at her impressed

"Mom not that I'm not happy your here but why are you back" dad said she looked down

"Once I got the news of Kent Nelson's Untimely demise I came to pay my respects to the being I fell in love with, but now I have a new purpose" she looked at me"you" she grabbed my hands

"I want to take you to anodyne where i can show you the true art of your power" she said the team went wide eyed

"You want me to leave" she nodded

"yes just leave your friends and family to become an energy being"I couldn't handle this i up stairs and climbed on the roof the team joined me

"Are you ok?" M'gann asked

"Yeah its just this is little over whelming and robin if you say whelmed I will slap you stupid" he just nodded

"So what are you thinking?" artemis asked

"I don't know " I said

"Well when I was in atlantis and Aqua man offered me this position to fight along side him I had to think about what I was leaving behind and what I was leaving it for" I turned to see Connor who was glaring into the distance

"What do you think?" we turned to him

"I think its stupid and you shouldn't waste you time" he growled I smiled and kissed his cheek he blushed and I went down stairs to find my grandma dancing to disco

"I made up my mind I decided Im gonna stay with my friends and family on earth" she looked unsatisfied

"But I can show you the secrets to creation, look" she took off her skin she was in full anodite mode

"So thats how she looks so young" My mom said

"Your to young to make up you mind so I will just give you a push by destroying your body and releasing your inner anodite" she steeped forward but the team surrounded me

"She said no" Conner growled

"Another dance children ?ok" she fought them and they lost she then went to me

"Grandma I don't want this, I wanna go to school, Fall in love, be lucky girl this is who I am and who I chose to stay" she then fixed everything apologized for causing trouble telling me she will visit more and left and my friends gave me a group hug which I returned


	7. Chapter 8

MOUNT JUSTICE

SEPTEMBER 7, 06:41 EDT

Meet Megan Morse

Miss Martian gets ready for school.

Superboy is working on his bike when Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado come to pick him and Miss Martian up for their first day of school. Aqualad reminds them that they have to change, which Megan does by shape-shifting into a new outfit. She also changes her skin tone so "Megan Morse" can blend in at school. Superboy hasn't thought of a name yet, but rejects Martian Manhunter's suggestion of "John", a name both he and Red Tornado use. Miss Martian suggests "Conner"

"I like it it suits you" I say in my outfit that represents Lucky girl

"But you need a last name I choose kent" Because of superman ha take that man of steel

"Ah yes because of your grandfather" I frown i almost forgot my grandfather was named Kent Nelson

"Maybe you should change your shirt you don't want to give out your secret identity" M'gann said he took off his shirt I blushed and he put it inside out to cover the superman symbol

we go to school

HAPPY HARBOR

SEPTEMBER 7, 07:58 EDT

A boy is skateboarding across the schoolyard, missing all the students except for one—Conner.

Conner grabs him

"Ah! Hey! What?" The boy asks

"Conner!" I say

"Explain this." he points at his super hero shirt

. Jock Mal Duncan cuts in,

"Why? What's your problem? Put my man Marvin down." he said Mal has a Superman T-shirt; in fact, all the students have superhero T-shirts. Angry that he couldn't wear his own shirt, he drops Marvin

"I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin said

"Your shirt's fine. Everyone's shirt is fine." he growled at Megan

"Someones fine" a cheer leader said Mal stares down at Conner before conner does another thing I get in the middle

"Hi Im Gwen Nelson These are my friends Connor Kent, and Megan Morse" he stares at me for a second then noticing my shirt and smiled

"Hey you got a Lucky girl t shirt on" he said his girlfriend comes up

"Oh girl we love her she is so good were surprised she isn't on the league yet" she said I smile they like Lucky girl I turn to the boy

"Im sorry about my friend he has some issues" I said as super boy grabbed my hand

"Its all good bra"he said

"Hey leave her bra out of this" OMG why did I tell him what a bra is

"Conner its a phrase" I whispered then we met a girl named Wendy

"You two should sign up for the cheer squad"she said to me and Megan we smiled then went to class

Lucas Carr's homeroom class is watching the news about the summit. He asks Marvin to tell the class about Rhelasia, but he can only come up with a lame joke that gets some giggles. Conner impresses him and me teacher by giving a concise history about the nation, and questions why they're fighting, as they're all humans and Rhelasians. Carr compliments him, and Megan takes us aside (telepathically) to tell us about the social standards on Mars. The green majority actively discriminates the whites. Miss Martian doesn't, though she's Green herself.

 _~discrimination exist guys the only thing we can do is prove that no one should be judged by something they cannot change~_

I said through our link

Me and Megan is at the tryouts. She does a small cheer, and after some deliberation, I went next

they all seemed shocked after some deliberation

the other girls throw a tub of water over and conner reacts in anger

 _~Super boy No!~~Super boy No!~_

me and M'gann say in unison

He loses his balance and falls of the bleachers, face first on the track. Wendy apologizes for the shower, but it's an initiation ritual—were in!. While she celebrates, Karen notes Conner on the ground, and thinks he might be hot, but also kind of a freak. he carries my books

"Your carring my books" he looks at me and smirks

"Do you want them to get wet" he says smirking we walk leaving Megan


	8. Chapter 9

NEW ORLEANS

SEPTEMBER 14, 16:53 CDT

Cat Grant is covering a live report on a battle between Superman and Martian Manhunter and the Terror Twins—Tommy and Tuppence. The Twins are hurled into a warehouse where Aqualad and Red Tornado strap them with collars that neutralize their super strength. Me and Superboy emerge and the latter is donning Tommy's garments and has dyed blond hair. I approach Tuppence and take a strand of her hair

" **Amorous Infecta** "I casted a charm spell on myself to make me look like Tuppence

. Confused, Tommy demands an explanation, at which point Batman steps out of the darkness and attaches two collars to the disguised heroes, declaring they are under arrest.

BELLE REVE PARISH

SEPTEMBER 16, 21:55 CDT

Us two disguised teens are being transported to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr who is looking at me flirty making me sick to my stomach .. I reminisce about how I got my self in that situation:

 _Batman briefed Me, Superboy and Aqualad on the attacks perpetrated by Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost, Queen Frost and Captain Cold on the past 4th of July_

 _"This past fourth of July, simultaneous attacks Mister Freeze, Icicle Jr. , Killer Frost, Queen Frost and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Rêve penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house super is somewhere in a uncharted blistering hot desert where her ice powers are weak .The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility, Mister Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Rêve, which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."Batman said_

"Dude. Dude! Your sister is sweet!" Jr said to 'Tommy'

"Humph." I said turning my head in disgust this little snowflake can go freeze himself

we drive and we meet the warden

"Welcome to Belle Rêve. I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden. And you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength, no ice. In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning." we are all shocked

"If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Rêve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman." I slightly look at Conner

"Ahem" i see a man who looks like a therapist

"Oh. This is Professor Hugo strange. He is your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist, and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation. Because we know you types are all about sincerity." I look to Conner and conect with him

 _ **~Connor, can you hear me?~**_

 _ **~Yeah, but I thought the collars Custom designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super strength~**_

 _ **~Yeah but not my telepathy or my Mana and your strength is Not at Superman's level.~**_

 _ **~No, that's not what I was Whatever.~**_

I am escorted to my cell on the females side of the prison

"Mmm. You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl, and if I don't get my 8 hours, I'm a real killer." Killer frost said I went to bed quickly if you haven't noticed I am not the type of girl to be in prison Ive never gotten detention before

"Tommy" and I attend a therapy session with Hugo Strange, who rationalizes that our antisocial tendencies stem from maternal issues. While "Tommy" is gloomy and unresponsive, I interject that the problem may rather come from a "father" figure. "Tommy" is not interested in hearing my theory, but Strange encourages her to proceed. I claims that "Tommy" yearns to be like his "father" and fill in his shoes, but they are estranged. "Tommy" angrily lashes out at me and Strange concludes the session saying they are making progress. Superboy glowers at Me, I recoiled at his outburst. and kept myself from crying

Now we attempt the prison break that the villains were planning

Killer Frost is about to kill a guard when I foil her with mana revaling my self , thus compromising my cover. I tried to warn Superboy but am cut off and the telepathic contact is lost, leaving Superboy preoccupied.

(No pov)

In the male's wing, Waller, Strange and the guards are locked up. Meanwhile, the ice villains use their combined ice-powers to freeze the heavy lockdown barriers, making them brittle and easy for the super strong inmates to break through in a matter of minutes. Superboy is still trying to contact Lucky girl , but to no avail, and he vows to find a way to help her. Icicle Sr. asks him if everything is going according to plan on the women's wing. Superboy confirms so and Senior goads him and his son to do their part. The teens go to the laundry room, and start breaking through the wall that adjoins the women's wing, while Killer Frost does the same from her side.

As Waller and her staff struggle with the subzero temperature, Brick boasts of how their uniforms have inbuilt thermal tech. She rattles him and Brick attacks her, but Strange intervenes, claiming that it's in their best interest to keep Waller alive, so Brick backs down.

Superboy is close to tearing down the wall into the women's wing, but he figures he can't save Lucky girl if he has to fight off every inmate. So, he tells Icicle Jr. that his "sister" told him that the women's collars were turned back on and the same could happen to them. Junior wants to warn his father, but "Tommy" appeals to his vanity and goads him to take matters into his own hands.

Superboy cons Icicle Jr

"Tommy" cons Icicle Jr. to dispose of Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra.

The two head off to Waller's office, where Professor Ojo, Hook and Abra Kadabra are standing guard. They have explicit orders to bar anyone from getting inside, so "Tommy" knocks Ojo down, while Junior freezes the other two. "Tommy" tells Junior to stand alert while he makes sure the collars are turned off. Ojo tries to warn Junior that he is being swindled and remembers who "Tommy" is, but Superboy knocks him unconscious before he can spill it. "Tommy" goes inside Waller's office and comes out shortly after.

A well laid plan down under

Icicle Sr.'s plan fails, as the inhibitor collars are turned back on.

Moments later, the collars are reactivated and every con still wearing them is knocked unconscious. Icicle Sr. realizes his plan failed and goes to Waller for an explanation. She stands up to him, and as he is about to slug her, Hugo Strange lunges at Icicle and knocks him out.

Mister Freeze confronts Icicle Jr. and "Tommy" after figuring out that they had a hand in botching the jail break. Junior insists they turned off the collars, and "Tommy" tells him Freeze is staging a coup, and a spar ensues. While Junior and Freeze match their ice powers, "Tommy" fights off Mammoth and Blockbuster. Freeze overpowers Junior, so "Tommy" decides they trade opponents: Junior freezes the two powerhouses, and "Tommy" breaks Freeze's glass dome, forcing him to freeze himself in order to survive.

Superboy sees lucky girl frozen

Superbly is shocked at seeing Lucky girl a block of ice.

Superboy quickly bursts into the women's wing to find Killer Frost gloating. As he sees Miss Martian frozen—and apparently dead—he breaks loose. While he exchanges blows with Devastation, Frost tries to take aim to freeze him too. She can't get a clean shot, so she decides to ice them both. "Tommy" uses his opponent as a shield and then hurls her at Frost, knocking both out.

Icicle Jr. steps in and is surprised by what "Tommy" did, but soon realizes his "sister's" apparent death. Superboy feels overwhelmed with sorrow at the idea of losing Lucky girl the girl he cared for as soon as they made eye contact . Desperate and wrecked with sorrow, "Tommy" prepares to punch the ice, but Icicle Jr. deters him, as it would shatter her.

"Tommy" pleads (telepathically) to her not to leave him and suddenly the ice breaks apart—"Tuppence" is freed, unconscious but unharmed. Superboy grabs her and she awakens. She starts explaining that it's pretty cold from where she comes from, but she is cut off as "Tommy" pulls her into a deep kiss. Icicle, dumbstruck and disgusted exclaims "Dude, that's your sister!" While kissing "Tommy", "Tuppence" reverts to her true form as Lucky girl and Icicle realizes that he has been deceived and will probably be in big trouble with his father.

Normal Pov

we went back to the cave and went to his room he pushed me up against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist he sucked on my neck and I moaned and we fell backward and laughed and kissed and fell asleep


	9. Chapter 10

MOUNT JUSTICE

SEPTEMBER 22, 18:43 EDT

.

At the Cave, Me and Superboy are kissing when the Sphere abruptly interrupts us.

"Someones jealous" I giggle

"Maybe or maybe" but apparently it was trying to warn them about the approaching Kid Flash,and M'gann who assumes we are working on Superboy's bike and offers assistance. Superboy and I exchange smiles and pat the Sphere in gratitude.

Red Tornado and Aqualad are talking about the mole in the Team. Tornado asks him if he told anyone about this, and Aqualad is uncertain that there really is a mole, and in case there is, he doesn't want to alert them. He wonders if he should tell Batman, but Red Tornado claims that Batman generally expects the Team to solve problems in-house, but it is his prerogative. Tornado then says he must go for monitor duty at the Watchtower, despite being exempted from it due to his mentoring role, but he claims he must cover for Green Arrow who has an assignation with Black Canary. As he teleports out of the Cave, Aqualad is left pondering

Then I am hit in the back by a beam i turn to see... CHARM CASTER

"Hey Gwen good too see you" I made a mana shield

"Oh trust me I expected you to do that" she flew up and shot a beam at me" **Combibo Potentia Exige Animas Omnibus** " she shot it at my shield and the shield wrapped around me and mana lighting from the shield hit me from the inside I could feel It sucking my energy by the second

"Gwen!" Connor and Wally yelled before they were washed away and trapped in clay surrounded by water M'gaan and Kaldur were in a cage of fire

"Ahhh Küd-Zuu Teqkk" I shot a powerful man beam at the shield it only absorbed it and took some of my energy

"I wouldn't do that if I were you gwen the shield takes your energy by the minute and makes the field stronger blasting it and hitting it with your mana only doubles it and look at you"

"I guess we should call you not so lucky girl" she laughed in my face

"W-when I g-et Out of here -im gonna kick your soul back to lager domain" I said As I collapsed onto the floor robin and artiness came superboy was freaking out but somehow they defeated the reds and charm caster when they set me free I went to charm caster who was ready to fight

"Lets not do this again" she sneered

"No lets" I shot a beam at her

I pinned her to the ground I explained to the team who charm caster was "she hates everything but mostly turned towards me for our shared affinity in magic she briefly became a heroine when she and I fought on the same side together, but her time spent alone in her homeworld afterwards caused her to become corrupted again. After failing to resurrect her father she hated me saying that if i just let her have my magic she would have saved him" then when red tornado came back the other reds when back online and he strayed us by the time we woke he was gone.


	10. Chapter 11

I was having a picnic with Connor

"Hey what are you doing" he had straws in his nose and was dangling them around and being sill

"I don't know what your talking about" he said I just laughed

"Hey what are you laughing at" he lightly talked me and we rolled on the sand he was on top of me

"I love you" he said he said it again I just could not say it back

"I know" I said turning my head he frowned

"Why don't you say it back I know you feel the same way" he said

"Im just trying to be carful Im not ready to say those word to a guy yet no after" I stopped hugging my self

"After what?" he said

"After me" A voice said I saw the person I wanted to destroy

"Hello Lovely Gwen" My eyes were filled with Rage

"YOU!" I attacked

He absorbed it which only made me angry

"Ah your mana is as powerful as ever Lovely Gwen" he said I screamed in rage

I kept on getting sloppy he just absorbed it the Superboy punched him

"so this is my replacement" she absorbed some his energy

"Not so much a replacement more like an upgrade! **Magnus Vox** " I shot a beam at him and he collapsed on to the ground he took off his helmet

"Oh nO" he was back to his old self healthy skin blond hair

"Yes Thank you Lovely Gwen Micheal Morning star has returned" he pushed me and superboy away

"Ill see you soon Lovely Gwen" he teleported out of here Connor came to me

"Gwen who was that?" he asked

"My ex boyfriend" I narrowed my eyes the team came out and we explained to them why happened Robin was replaying the footage only from the part where he attacked us

"sos this guy is you ex boyfriend" aRTEMIS SAID

"Yeah Charmcaster is not my only soul enemy this is Micheal morning star I use to think he was a good guy" but I narrowed my eyes "but I was wrong" I growled I made a magic projection

"We were the dynamic duo fighting crime in our town until I found out wha he was doing to the girls i our school" I said

"So he's a man whore" I scoffed I changed the picture

"I wish he was stealing their life energy " I growled

"I confronted him about it to only find out that he was stealing my energy as well" I said I changed to the fighting scene

"Something snapped in me and my magical power was unleashed" I switched scenes

" I gave him more then he could swallow and released all the energy he stole and reverted him into this" i showed them his weak self they gasped

"when I turned him in I met black Canary and became Lucky girl after that I closed my heart" I felt a tear roll down my eye connor held my hand

"So come on lets get this guy" wally said I put up my hand

" **Appendage-A Regoria** " I immobilized them and turned

"Im sorry but if Morning star took your energy I would never forgive myself Im sorry team but I have to do this alone, the spell will ware of when Im out of the area" I said walking away

"Gwen dont do this let us help you" Megan said but I just felt more angry tears roll down my face I teleported

" **Portallus Projectum** " I teleported to bell wood my home and I investigated but first I changed into lucky girl then I realized the place he would be the old wind mill

"So you came I kew you still loved me" he smirked

"no i came to take back the energy you stole" i shot a beam at him but i WAS INTERRUPTED when my team buried in and attacked him

"Yes more food" he shot beams at them which they dodged

"Guys get out of here" I yelled

"You thought were were gonna listen" Superboy said but was cutoff when Michel absorbed his energy then when Kaldur tried hitting him with a water blast only to get captured and the rest of the team was trapped to

"No Leave them alone!" he then went to me

I felt my body shift

he grabbed me but I took back the energy he stole and in my anodite form I took little more and pushed him back

he was back to darkstar and ran my friend got up

"Gwen?" wally said they all looked at me with fear I frowned

"Ah" I shifted back connor catches me

"Thanks" i simile the team goes back tot eh cave connor walks me how

"I love you" i SAID

"what?" he looked surprised

'I love you" I kissed him

"I love you too" he replied and I went upstairs surprised I found someone

"Hello Lucky girl" said Ra's al Ghul I prepared to attack

"aH ah ah you wouldn't want to hurt old ben would you" he said

"What are you talking bout my brother is dead" i growled

"Oh" he showed a picture of him

"Ben" he has the omnitrix it has to be him

"If you want him you will do exactly as I say" he whispered in my earI sobbed as he left my room


	11. Chapter 12

MOUNT JUSTICE

SEPTEMBER 23, 06:34 EDT

John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter and Captain Atom are repairing the damage from Red Torpedo and Red Inferno's recent incursion. Green Arrow and Black Canary tend to us, we are still shaken up by the recent developments—namely Red Tornado's apparent betrayal—but Robin presses for answers.

"You knew?!That android and his maniac family nearly and the witch nearly killed Gwen" he said Superboy violently grabs Equaled

"Connor, what are you doing?" I said running over to them

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing" I went wide eyed and our eyes shifted to our so called leader

"You knew?" Robin said betrayed

"But didn't tell us?" I said glaring at him

" i sought to protect the team from Protect us-" HE WAs cut off

"from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?" Wally said as Artemis and M'gaan glared at aqua lad

"You almost died" connor said holding me

Batman stifles the argument and announces that in Red Tornado's absence the Team will be overseen by rotating supervisors, starting with Captain Marvel, who volunteered to take the first shift. Superboy turns to Aqualad and vows to annihilate Red Tornado, but before he can extend that threat to Aqualad, Batman tells them that as a Justice League member, Tornado is a League responsibility. He then assigns the Team to investigate a series of gorilla attacks, the latest of which involved Gotham City's Mayor Hill. The Team is unhappy with this and Robin wonders if he's joking, but Batman insists he never jokes about the mission. After instructing Aqualad to take the Team to India, Kid Flash scoffs in derision at their leader, leaving Aqualad staring apprehensively. Im holding back my anger so that my powers won't get out of control.

As they board the Bio-Ship, the Sphere rolls in to tag along, but Superboy sends it away. Captain Marvel joins them and is eager to take part in this mission. Robin confides in Kid Flash that Marvel blames them for the Red Tornado incident and doesn't trust them. When Aqualad arrives at the hangar, Kid Flash hurls another trust issue jab at him.

NORTHERN INDIA

SEPTEMBER 23, 21:36 IST

As they land, Robin and Artemis scout the perimeter. Aqualad orders them to switch to stealth mode and wants to go over the mission's parameters. However, Robin and Kid Flash are not amenable to cooperate, and after blaming Aqualad again for withholding vital information, run off on their own. Superboy tries to lead me away but his attitude is getting to me now

"I'll keep you safe." I glare at him

"You're my boyfriend Connor not my keeper" I whisper to him

"You should let him Gwen I think it would be nice-" I explode at Megan

"will you shut up and mind your business Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom." she seemed taken back and hurt

"Im sorry Im just really stressed right now" I rub my head

"I just want to protect you." superboy said with sad eyes

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." Artemis said jabbing her bow in his chest we left

Artemis and Miss Martian are jumped by three alligators. Artemis is pulled underwater and Miss Martian plunges to rescue her. I face the other two

"Unsquiera Despariot" I push them back with a wave of mana

Miss Martian could establish a telepathic link, but Captain Marvel points out that he allowed them to leave. Aqualad argues that they refused to listen to him

 _~a real leader takes charge~ i_ say

i call in and reporting that they were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars similar to the ones used at Belle Reve Penitentiary

Aqualad contacts us and tells us to establish a telepathic link for the entire Team, and we do so, albeit with contempt. Robin reports that he and Kid Flash were also attacked by mutated animals but it quickly dissolves into more bickering, all the while Superboy who's only response is

"Busy. Call back later." Oh well this is just great

The Team finds the laboratory and Miss Martian decides to fly in, but Robin deters her. He examines the security system and determines a way to disable the pylons barring the entrance. Aqualad tears a hole into the force field using his electrical powers I help

" **Twista Combititus** " I say shooting electoral mana

and Artemis shoots an arrow through the crevice and deactivates the force field. They approach the entrance when the alarm goes off and they are attacked by macaques. Captain Marvel's captor dispatches Monsieur Mallah to deal with the interlopers while he carries on with the procedure.

As Monsieur Mallah emerges from the gates, a camouflaged Miss Martian attempts to sneak past him but the gorilla sniffs her out. He slams her to the floor and Kid Flash and myself dash to her aid.

"Hey ugly try this on for size **Segma Sofom** " I shot a pipe at humbug he takes it and throws it back at me and I am pushed to the wall then

Superboy shows up with the white wolf in tow—no longer wearing the collar and apparently on OUR side well thank you baby jesus and we win this battle

Later on, Kid Flash keeps Mallah's beret as a souvenir and the Team finishes up removing the collars from every animal, with the tiger's help. Captain Marvel appoints him the keeper of the animals and christens him Mr. Tawny. The white wolf doesn't seem to want to leave Superboy, who wonders if he can keep him

"Can I keep him?" he asks

"Ha! First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collecting strays." Kf retorts I giggle superboy turns to me with soft eyes

"I'm sorry. I was just worried." he said pulling us out of everyones view

"That's sweet, Connor, but on a mission, I'm your teammate, not your girlfriend. Agreed?" he seemed little hesitant but nodded yes and we kiss but was cut of when our new buddy tackled me and licked me infront of the team who was laughing

"Haha stop ok ok haha I like you to" he wagged his tale I gave him a treat

" **Bellum Ocorro Manzorra** " I said making a branch into a dog bone which he gladly accepted

we decided to name him wolf

Robin asks Aqualad why he kept the possible mole a secret. He states that he got the information from Sportsmaster, whom Artemis vehemently declares as untrustworthy. Aqualad agrees and explains he suspected Sportsmaster was merely trying to instill dissent, but as a responsible leader he could not completely rule it out. Robin agrees that it was the right decision, but Aqualad still offers to step down. The Team unanimously votes to keep him as leader. Captain Marvel congratulates Aqualad and takes off alone.


	12. Chapter 13

this chapter is best on wattled where you can see the images and GIF'S

MOUNT JUSTICE

OCTOBER 1, 18:13 EDT

Global plant attacks

Batman briefs the Team on several global plant attacks.

Miss Matian Aqualad and Robin are amidst a training session, as Captain Marvel and Zatara, their "den mother" of the week, supervise. Me and Superboy arrive together, and Aqualad and Robin, aware of their relationship, wonder if they should tell Kid Flash and Artemis, but Aqualad declares it's not their prerogative. Batman teleports in and briefs the Team on the simultaneous giant plant attacks across the globe. The plants were treated with Kobra-Venom, connecting various incidents involving unrelated super criminals. The heroes come to the conclusion that the supervillains are working together and most likely are behind the plant attacks.

The Injustice League announces

The Injustice League makes an announcement.

Suddenly, the satellite signal is cut off and the Joker introduces the Injustice League, who takes credit for the attacks and demands a $10 billion ransom to cease. Batman consigns the Team to find the plants' central control system, while the Justice League fights the plants. Zatara performs a locator spell to pinpoint Wotan's mystical energies. The Team heads out to the Louisiana bayou, while Batman, Zatara and Captain Marvel go fend the plants

"so let me get this straight we are going to be fighting off our worst enemy while our mentors fight plants" they nodded

"Good to know who has the hard work" I said in a monotone

BAYOU BARTHOLOMEW

OCTOBER 1, 18:52 CDT

Aboard the Bio-Ship, Kid Flash asks Aqualad what is in his duffel bag, to which he simply retorts, "Plan B".

"Well Hopefully we don't need it" I retort glaring at "Plan B"Miss Martian detects a disturbance

"Are you Ok" Kid flash asked

"She's sick" she said

"i feel fine" artemis said

"Me too" i said

"Not her the ship" she said being cut off by a huge wave , which is being disorientated by Count Vertigo's vertigo attack. The ship tries to fend it off but succumbs and becomes visible. Black Adam knocks the Bio-Ship into the swamp and giant vines snare it. Adam pries open a crevice on the ship, but Superboy slugs him. Miss Martian opens a hatch for the Team to escape. When they swim ashore, Count Vertigo and Black Adam engage them. Aqualad tells Robin and Miss Martian to carry out the mission while the rest ward them off. I hurry to help Super boy but am cut off by a golden and pink wave I gasp at the sight I'm looking at It's Morning star at full power and charm caster

"Hello Gwendolyn Id like you to meet the love of my life Im sure you have met" Micheal said while him and charm caster shot a beam at me

I flip out of the way and I shot beams at them but it is no use I look at their hands i need to separate them

" **Adfishio Potentia** "I shot fast mana tenticals at their conjoined hands and the separate I seem to knock morning star out which leaves charm caster she shots a beam raising her rock minions

"Ugh cHARMCASTER WHATS YOUR PROBLEM" I destroy a rock creature with a mana beam and flipping over another one

"You" Im hit in the back by a beam Its micheal AND HE TRANSFORMS SO DOES CHARMCASTER

i knew that the underground was holo

I dodged their attacks and I managed to block a few with a mana absorption shield

but it wasn't enough

"Haha no wonder I did stay with you for long your too weak" I was so angry I transformed

I hit them back and I made a huge mana wave

I pushed them back and put them in their normal forms and then I went up to Micheal in my normal form

"And for the record I dumped you" I said before walking away then punching him

then i turned to charm caster I made a doghed her attacks

I make a mana blade

and I fight her she is defeated

"Yield" I said

"never" she hissed and then she and him fled the scene

Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis and Wolf wake up inside a mystic cage and are being carried away by Wotan, Black Adam and Count Vertigo. I try to use own powers to break them free, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Robin is still evading Poison Ivy's attack and Miss Martian tells him that the Bio-Ship has made contact. The ship knocks Wotan down, freeing the Team from the cage. The villains surround them and a battle ensues. Count Vertigo notices Robin and Miss Martian are nowhere in sight. Robin had rigged the pant antenna with a plethora of explosives and blows it up. Count Vertigo orders the Injustice League to kill the young heroes, who are quickly overwhelmed by Wotan's magic.

Aqualad calls for Plan B, and Miss Martian drops off the duffel bag, from which Aqualad removes the Helmet of Fate and puts it on, despite Kid Flash's protest. The Atlantean turns into Doctor Fate and engages Wotan in a battle of magic, while the rest of the us fights the other villains.

Finally, the Justice League arrives, ending the scuffle. Count Vertigo surrenders, but the Joker refuses to go down so easily and sets off the spores in the surrounding plants, releasing Joker venom. Doctor Fate steps in and magically drains the gas away.

"Megan how could you let him do this" I screamed

"We didn't have a choice" she screamed back

However, Aqualad takes off the Helmet and says that Kent Nelson helped convincing Nabu to release him. Batman declares that the Secret Society has been neutralized and admits that the Team's performance was satisfactory.


End file.
